sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Sonic X-treme
:No debe confundirse con Sonic the Hedgehog Extreme o el juego de LCD Sonic the Hedgehog Extreme Boarding. Sonic X-treme es un juego de plataformas inédito en la serie Sonic the Hedgehog. Originalmente fue desarrollado por Sega para Mega Drive/Genesis, pero se trasladó a Sega 32X y eventualmente a Sega Saturn, destinado a ser lanzado alrededor de la Navidad del año 1996, pero después de muchos problemas fue finalmente cancelado en 1997. Si se hubiera terminado, habría sido el primer juego 3D completo de Sonic y el primer título original de Sonic desarrollado para la Sega Saturn. Este fue el segundo juego de Sonic en ser cancelado en la Sega Saturn, el otro siendo Sonic Saturn. Historia El Profesor Gazebo Boobowski y su hija, Tiara, que son guardianes de los seis anillos mágicos del Orden, ambos temían que el Doctor Robotnik fuera tras los seis anillos mágicos, esparcidos por el mundo, y llamaron a Sonic para que los encontrara antes que él. Se mostraron diferentes artworks de Tiara y su padre en octubre del 2007, mostrados por el director del juego, Chris Senn. Jugabilidad Para expandir la fórmula de ir por cualquier lugar corriendo a través, cada nivel estaba diseñado de forma cilíndrica. Sonic podía caminar sobre las paredes, cambiando la dirección de la gravedad, así como la rotación misma del nivel, de un modo similar a lo ya visto en las fases especiales de Knuckles' Chaotix. Además, se incorporaba una cámara inusual, basada en una especie de lente de ojo de pez, de manera que el jugador tuviera una mayor visión del entorno. Se sabe que en un punto del desarrollo, hubo posibilidad de cuatro personajes controlables: Knuckles the Echidna, Tiara Boobowski, Miles "Tails" Prower y Sonic The Hedgehog. Cada personaje iba a tener también una jugabilidad totalmente distinta. Knuckles y Tiara iban a tener una jugabilidad tradicional, con vistas de scroll horizontal o perspectiva aérea. Sonic iba a tener los niveles con la lente de ojo de pez, y Tails iba a jugar en primera persona en modo vuelo. Tiara usaba la Espada de Hielo para combatir a sus enemigos. Sonic también incorporaba nuevos movimientos, incluyendo el "spin slash" (con el que sacaba grandes púas mientras estaba hecho bola), el lanzamiento de anillos (como si de balas se trataran), y un impulso hacia abajo, de manera similar al escudo acuático de Sonic the Hedgehog 3.thumb|Parte de la jugabilidad de [[Tiara Boobowski]] Otros personajes que se iban a incluir en el juego eran Fang the Sniper y Metal Sonic, que iban a ser jefes de final de nivel, y cuyo diseño y programación estaba finalizado en el momento en que se canceló el juego. Historia del desarrollo Comienzo del desarrollo Sonic X-treme fue desarrollado en diversas plataformas antes de la decisión de lanzarlo para Sega Saturn. El primer concepto comenzó a desarrollarse para Sega Mega Drive, y, más adelante, para Sega 32X, bajo el nombre Sonic Mars (basado en el código planetario que llevaba Sega por aquel entonces para las consolas en desarrollo, siendo la 32X Sega Mars, en este caso). Sonic Mars hubiera tenido entre sus personajes a Sally Acorn y otros Freedom Fighters de la serie de televisión de Sonic, comúnmente apodada Sonic SatAM. Como parte del personal de desarrollo figuraban Chris Senn, quien diseñó las animaciones que persuadirían a los ejecutivos, y Michael Kosaka, el líder del equipo y productor del juego. Sin embargo, el proyecto acabó desplazándose: se decidió que un juego de esas características necesitaría un hardware mucho más potente para el nuevo motor, como el de Sega 32X. Más adelante, tras la marcha de Kosaka de Sega y el fracaso comercial de Sega 32X, el lanzamiento del juego tuvo que ser desplazado a Sega Saturn, donde además se necesitaba un juego del erizo. El juego estaba siendo desarrollado por el Sega Technical Institute (STI), desarrolladores americanos que ya habían trabajado en juegos como Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic the Hedgehog 3, Sonic Spinball, The Ooze y Comix Zone. Dos equipos de desarrollo El concepto del juego era evolucionar el concepto de Sonic, como un nuevo estilo de plataformas. Desde el principio, el juego fue desarrollado por dos equipos distintos en paralelo, ya que no se tenía muy claro en qué dirección se dirigiría el erizo. El primer equipo estaba a cargo de desarrollar el motor principal del juego. Los niveles eran de una forma cilíndrica, permitiendo rotación de los niveles y cambios de gravedad, haciendo que el escenario se moviera a merced de Sonic. Las lentes de ojo de pez para la cámara, desarrolladas por el programador Ofer Alon, dio al juego un toque distintivo de forma esférica. El segundo equipo fue formado por el diseñador Chris Coffin, contratado por Sega para crear las fases de jefe del juego, usando un modo de vista diferente al juego principal. Alon y Chris Senn continuaron con el trabajo del juego en paralelo al motor de los jefes desarrollado por Coffin. Coffin se encargó de todo el desarrollo de combates contra jefes incluso cuando aún se estaba trabajando para Sega 32X. Para el motor de los jefes de nivel, se probaron diferentes métodos como la vista aérea junto a un scroll horizontal, para crear vistas más interesantes de los jefes, mientras aún se usaban los sprites prerrenderizados de Sonic usados por el motor desarrollado por Ofer. Ofer continuó desarrollado el juego principal y las herramientas de edición para MAC y PC. El desarrollo retomó el punto donde antes se habían quedado, y parecía que la fecha de salida del juego sería cumplida. Desde el punto de vista del código, el motor del juego y el de los jefes eran básicamente dos juegos desarrollándose a la vez, compartiendo memoria global para conocer el estado del juego y poder cambiar entre ambos motores en medio del juego. El motor de los jefes niveles comenzó a evolucionar en un juego propio conforme se cambió a un juego en 3D pero con scroll horizontal. También adoptó colores más pastel tomando inspiración del videojuego NiGHTS into Dreams..., causando división entra las opiniones, ya que algunos creían que se estaba sacrificando la originalidad del juego. Marcha del equipo principal En marzo de 1996, representantes de Sega of Japan fueron a las oficinas de Sega Technical Institutes para ver el progreso del juego. No fueron impresionados por el progreso del motor principal, cuya presentación estaba basada en una antigua versión del motor del juego. La versión más moderna no pudo ser mostrada, ya que decidieron marcharse antes de poder enseñársela. Sin embargo, sí fueron impresionados por el motor de los jefes, y pidieron que todo el juego fuera desarrollado con dicho motor. Tiempo después, Ofer Alon se marchó del proyecto, y Chris Senn se fue junto a él, dejando al equipo de Coffin como único equipo de desarrollo a cargo del juego. El productor Mike Wallis fue un paso más allá uniendo lo que quedaba de ambos equipos, y haciéndoles trabajar aparte de la política de la compañía, para poder cumplir la fecha de Navidad. El equipo prácticamente se trasladó a vivir a las oficinas, trabajando 16 horas diarias. ''Sonic X-treme'' para PC Respecto a Alon y Senn, según comentó Senn, la dirección de STI veía a Alon como un rebelde que no seguía la política de la compañía, y que había realizado poco para dirigir a los otros programadores. Se contrató a Point of View para continuar con el desarrollo técnico del juego. Intentando demostrar a Alon y Senn el motivo, el director Robert Morgan les mostró una demo de lo creado por ellos. Como Senn comentó: "Nos mostraron un sprite de Sonic que ya estábamos usando, flotando en la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla, un tablero de cuadros en el suelo, y una pieza poligonal girando en el aire, que quizás era un anillo animado. Tirar todo lo que habíamos creado por algo así. Fascinante." Decepcionados ante el rechazo de su trabajo, Alon y Senn, tras dejar el proyecto, continuaron desarrollando una versión de Sonic X-treme para PC, que acabó siendo también rechazada, que hizo que Alon se marchara definitivamente de Sega. Cancelamiento del juego Tras irse quedando sin personas para el proyecto, y como Point of View no había avanzado mucho desde la demo inicial, todo el trabajo de desarrollo del juego recaía ante el equipo de Coffin, teniendo la fecha de Navidad inmutable. Coffin, que había trabajado sin descanso para sacar el proyecto adelante, enfermó de neumonía. Como era la encargada tanto de crear el motor como de liderar el equipo, su pérdida hizo que el proyecto tuviera que ser retrasado indefinidamente. Mike Wallis tuvo que informar de que el equipo no podía continuar y que el juego no llegaría a tiempo para Navidades. El proyecto fue oficialmente cancelado. Sega of America decidió abandonar el juego y se centró en un proyecto alternativo: una versión port para Sega Saturn basado en Sonic 3D Blast, llamado Sonic 3D: Flickies' Island. Niveles Según diversas fuentes, Sonic X-treme tuvo por lo menos 6 niveles: Jade Gully Zone, Red Sands Zone, Crystal Frost Zone, Blue Ocean Zone, Metal Blade Zone, Galaxy Fortress Zone y Death Egg Zone. Galaxy Fortress y Death Egg aparentemente son en realidad la misma zona. Posteriores bocetos presentaron un nivel conocido como Candy Mountain. Y como el juego iba a salir en navidad había un nivel navideño del que no se sabe mucho. Actualidad Existe un disco de pruebas del motor del juego. Una copia se vendió en subasta en septiembre de 2005, y se esperaba un vídeo de la jugabilidad a final de año. En su lugar se lanzó un GIF animado mostrándola. La imagen del disco se distribuyó finalmente por Internet el 17 de julio de 2007. A principios de enero de 2006, el director del juego, Chris Senn, abrió un foro basado en el juego, y comenzó a revelar grandes cantidades de datos sobre el desarrollo del juego, incluyendo vídeos de las primeras pruebas, muestras de la jugabilidad de Tiara, etc. Además, sacó a la luz un montón de música relacionada con el juego, y recibió el permiso de Hirokazu Yasuhara (diseñador de niveles de la mayoría de los títulos de 16-bits del erizo) para desvelar también diversos diseños de niveles que iban a salir en el juego. Más adelante, Chris Senn comenzó el Project S (Proyecto S), en un intento de completar el juego de forma no oficial. Este proyecto se ha convertido en un fangame inspirado por el trabajo de Senn en Sonic X-treme, desarrollado por la comunidad, en lugar de un lanzamiento de lo que había sin finalizar. A fecha de noviembre de 2008, el Project S seguía en desarrollo. El enero 12 de 2010 el proyecto fue oficialmente cancelado. Actualmente se encuentra en re-creación por parte de un equipo denominado AXSX, desde 2006 y todavía sigue en desarrollo por medio de la aplicación de desarrollo virtual ´´Unreal Engine''.'' Curiosidades *El editor de niveles, motor y el nombre interno de Sonic X-treme se llaman SonicBoom and SONCBOOM. *Este juego fue originalmente basado en la serie de dibujos animados de Sábado por la mañana, cuando todavía estaba bajo el título de Sonic Mars e iba a incluir a los Freedom Fighters. Sin embargo, ellos y todos los demás elementos de la serie de televisión fueron retirados cuando el proyecto se convirtió en Sonic X-Treme. *El especial de Navidad de 1996 Sonic Christmas Blast fue originalmente titulado An X-Tremely Sonic Christmas, al parecer con la intención de promover Sonic X-Treme. El retraso de X-Treme obligó al especial a darse un nuevo título similar a Sonic 3D Blast, que salió a tiempo. *Una barra de helado se comercializó para promover el juego, pero se suspendió debido a su cancelación. Sin embargo, fue lanzada más tarde en un embalaje normal de Sonic the Hedgehog. *Si este juego hubiera sido lanzado, hubiera sido la segunda aparición 3D de Fang the Sniper, la primera fue en Sonic the Fighters. *En el prototipo 718 existen dos easter eggs: La primera es que si se deshabilitan algunas capas, se puede ver la textura del suelo del jefe de batalla Metal Sonic de Metal Blade. La segunda es que si pones pausa el juego y presionas el botón "C", obtienes una pantalla de game over, y después, el juego se reinicia. *A pesar de que Sonic X-treme fue cancelado, muchos elementos fueron después llevados a otros juegos como Sonic Adventure, Sonic Colors y más notablemente Sonic Lost World que reutiliza algunas mecánicas de juego de Sonic X-treme, así como las estructuras de nivel bastante similares entre sí. K7HKF0y.png|SonicBOOM v53, el editor de niveles de la última versión de Sonic X-treme. 141.jpg|La pantalla game over del motor de prueba. Xtreme_Ice_Cream.jpg|La envoltura del helado. Trailer Sega E3 1996 Sonic X treme Promo Video Galería Sonic X-treme Title.png|Título del juego. Sonic_Xtreme_cover_v2.jpg|Segundo concepto de la caja. 00000002.png SonicX-tremeJadeGullyEngineTest.png 00000027.png Sxc_overhead_knuckles_still.png|Uno de los estilos del juego alternativo propuestos que finalmente fue descartado. Sxc_demostill1.png|La primera prueba de animación creada por el precursor de Sonic X-treme, Sonic Mars. Sxc_tiara2.gif|Concepto de Tiara Boobowski. zy2UihI.jpg|Supuesta figura de Metal Sonic. E3mVc38.gif|Batalla contra un gigante Metal Sonic. sxc_deathegg1.jpg|Unos de los niveles desechados, Death Egg Zone. sxc_boards1e.jpg|El Prof. Gazebo Boobowski. sxc_knuckles_runs.gif|Sprites de Knuckles corriendo. jg4.jpg|Jade Gully, la supuesta primera zona. xtreme-crystal_frost1.jpg|Crystal Frost, supuesto nivel basado en el Ice Cap Zone. xsonic2.gif|.Red Sands, aqui se puede ver el movimiento Spin Slash. Gf1.jpg|Galazy Fortress. xtreme-nack1.jpg|Batalla contra Nack the Weasel. xtreme-nack7.jpg|Prototipo de la batalla contra Nack, Nack the Weasel es sustituido por una gema. sxc_boards1c.jpg|En unos de los planos de la escena de introducción se ve la Death Egg. ss01.jpg|Prototipo de una batalla. xtreme-other1.jpg|Zona desconocida. xtreme-other2.jpg|Zona desconocida. tails_3dviews.jpg|Concepto virtual de Tails. sonic_3dviews.jpg|Concepto virtual de Sonic. mechasonupdate.jpg|Concepto de Mecha Sonic Type III. trunkbot.gif|Concepto del badnick Trunkbot. sxc_enemy_balldrone.jpg|Concepto del Badnick Ball Drone. xtreme-boxmocup.jpg|Concepto alternativo de la portada. sxc_cover_concept.jpg|Concepto de la portada. Bigsonic.JPG|Modelo de Sonic en Sonic X-treme. xtreme-boxcrop.jpg|Portada diferente de Sonic X-treme, que se encuentra en la revista Sega Saturn Magazine. storysgiza.jpg|Concepto de cartel del nivel. sonicsb.jpg|Concepto de introducción de logo de Sega Technical Institute. mechason_3.jpg|Otro concepto de Mecha Sonic Type III. concept-cf.jpg concept-rs.jpg concept-jg.jpg sxc_boss_guardiansphinx.jpg|Concepto de jefe de Red Sands. sxc_enemy_phase1bb.jpg|Varios diseño de Badnick. gizaspeedway.jpg|Concepto final del carte del nivel Red Sands. 01.jpg 002.jpg 003.jpg 004.jpg 005.jpg 006.jpg 007.jpg 008.jpg 009.jpg 010.jpg 011.jpg disc.jpg|Disco del "Proyecto Condor". SonicXtreme3-610x343.jpg|Bocetos de Mecha Sonic Type III. xtreme-image5.jpg|Supuesto modelo virtual de Sonic. sxc_tex_egyptian.jpg|Gráficos del jefe de Red Sands. sxc_tex_lava.jpg|Texturas de plataformas de Red Snads. sxc_tex_street.jpg|Supuestas texturas del jefe contra Metal Sonic. xtreme5.gif xtreme6.gif jade3.jpg redsand6.jpg redsand2.jpg galaxy7.jpg galaxy6.jpg galaxy4.jpg galaxy2.jpg Official_Sega_Saturn_Magazine_009_-_jul_1996_UK_0031.jpg|Entrevista e informe sobre Sonic X-treme de la revista Sega Saturn Magazine; primera carilla. Official_Sega_Saturn_Magazine_009_-_jul_1996_UK_0032.jpg|Segunda carilla. en:Sonic X-treme Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Juegos Eliminados Categoría:Videojuegos para Sega Saturn Categoría:Videojuegos para PC